Fadam Fanfic
by poloplayer
Summary: Takes place after Fiona goes to rehab.
1. Chapter 1

Holly J's P.O.V.

It was surprisingly hard to find Adam. But thinking about it further I decided that it seemed logical. As I walked into the Dot I saw him sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He didn't even look up he just said "hey"

"Hi" I said back it felt weird talking to him I didn't really know him that well.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" he asked looking up at me

"She's mad at all of us right now, but don't get too down I found this when I went to go get some of her stuff for rehab."

I handed him a note "I think it's from her journal but I don't think she'll miss it"

He took it from me and started to read. He didn't say a word all the way through which I thought was weird cause I knew what it said.

When he was done he looked at me and handed it back.

"I was giving it to you" I said trying to give it back.

"No" he said, "it's not for me"

I looked at his with a quizzical expression.

He sighed, " look I know what I look like when I stare at her I've gotten enough smirks from Eli to know how stupid I look and I know that when Fiona gets the same look on her face she isn't looking at me, she's looking at you Holly J"

I stared at him he must be joking. I felt like bursting up laughing but the look on his face told me that wasn't a good idea at all.

"Adam you're kidding right?"

"Look people can say what they want about me but there is one thing that I know and it's the look of complete adoration I have it all the time". He finished his coffee and as he got up he said, "I know what I'm talking about but make sure you know what you're getting into".

He left leaving me to my thoughts I still couldn't believe what he had just said but the more I sat there and thought the more it made sense.

All the times she got jealous when I was out with Sav and her need to be with me all the time. The more I thought about it the more I realized that Adam did in fact know what he was talking about. But I knew something that Adam didn't, I knew about Fiona's past. I also knew that she only looked at me like that was because I had pulled her out of one of the most horrific events of her life and I had brought her back to life.

Adam's P.O.V.

I just left Holly J at the Dot I had given her a lot to comprehend and I knew that. I'm a smart guy and I knew what I felt for Fiona she felt too but it wasn't for me. I wanted it to be for me so baldly but I knew it wasn't and I doubted it ever would be. I walked home not wanting to have the deal with Eli.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipping 3 Months

Adam's P.O.V.

Today I was glad Drew had practice, don't get me wrong it's not like I enjoy sitting on the front steps waiting but I had a new comic book and Eli and I had just downloaded a bunch of music to my iPod so while I may not like it I at least had plenty to do.

Fiona's P.O.V.

I had walked all the way here from my condo. It felt good to walk after all that time sitting talking about my problems and getting over my problems. I had put this off long enough I needed to talk to him.

There he was knees pulled up almost to his chin and comic book in hand. I walked over to him. I as I came closer I expected him to look up at the sound of my heals on the pavement but he didn't I almost turned around right there but I saw the cord of a pair of headphones lying next to him and sure enough he was listening to something on his iPod. Even though I knew I should do this I couldn't help but feel scared. After my talk with Holly J, much to my mortification, I knew she was right I felt I had a connection to her because of how great-full I was and the more I thought about it the more I was sure that the journal page they both had read wasn't about Adam. But now I knew I wanted it to be about Adam I didn't know what to say to him. I was sure he knew I'd been out for about a week Holly J always told me he asked her about me after her visits with me. I couldn't stand there any more I had to do this.

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. I thought he was going to hurt himself has he jumped and then tried to keep his balance on the stairs. I grabbed his arm to steady him and just looked into his blue eyes.

He looked at her and she looked at him he blinked rapidly trying to grasp what he saw. Finally he took his headphones out and started to wrap them up for something to do.

"hey" she said trying to help him by grabbing his comic book.

He reached down first though and snatched it off the ground.

"I was only trying to help" she retorted as she straitened up.

"Yea thanks but I don't need your help" he replied stuffing things into his backpack.

Adam's P.O.V.

I tried to clean up as quick as possible I didn't want to be here. I only had to find something to do for another 10 minutes then Drew would be done and I could leave. I didn't mean to sound so harsh when I told her I didn't need help but I wasn't expecting her to come find me. She had Holly J, I knew that so why was she here.

I looked up really quick to find her looking at me waiting for me to finish. What she didn't realize was I was gonna bolt as soon as I was done. I had a good chance of making it too I didn't see a cab waiting for her and in those heals she was going nowhere fast.

I think she knew I was trying to make a break for it so she grabbed my bag before I could.

"Come on just hand it over I have to be somewhere" I said trying to get it back

"Nope I know for a fact that Drew isn't done yet"

"I have my own life maybe I was meeting someone else" I said my voice rising, "maybe your not the only one with a new crush" I practically screamed. I was sorry I said it as soon as I had. She looked like she was seconds from tiers she set my bag down and walked away.

I left my bag and ran to catch up.

"I'm sorry! It was a stupid thing to say," I said as I got in front of her

"Yea then why'd you say it?"

"BECAUSE I'M MAD!" I screamed, "don't I have a right to be?"

She looked at her shoes "yea you do but I was hoping you wouldn't be"

"I don't want to be but…" I couldn't finish

"I know I made this really hard but I'd like to make this whole thing up to you if you'd let me"

I sighed isn't that what I'd wanted to hear that she was willing to give this a try? But I didn't trust her.

" What about Holly J?"

She looked down probably hoping I wasn't going to bring it up but I had to know.

"Nothing about Holly J okay?" she said looking me full in the face I knew she meant what she said so I turned and went to go get my bag. She stood and watched. I could feel her staring at me. I walked back over to her and stuck out my arm. "Where to?"

Fiona's p.o.v.

He held his arm out to me like a prince would a princess and I wasn't sure what to think but I've decided that maybe thinking is part of the problem.

I grabbed his arm and started walking. I looked over at him and he was looking strait ahead, I wanted him to look at me. I loved the way his cheeks flamed red when I caught him but he appeared to be looking at something intently but there was nothing to look at.

I gathered my courage and tried to start a conversation.

"So… How's school been"

He glanced my way then forward again before starting

"It's been good the spring play kinda went to hell though"

I flinched at his reminder of what happened the last time we had spent time together.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said as I pulled us to a stop in front of my condo. I looked at him "you wanna come up?"


	3. Chapter 3

Adam p.o.v.

She told me to make myself comfortable but being in a place where so many different emotions lurked around it was hard to do. Finally I decided to sit on the edge of the couch.

As she moved around the kitchen I watched her and when she looked at me I quickly looked away.

I had so much to say to her but I didn't know where to start and I wanted us both to be sitting for this.

Finally she got us both glasses of water and came to sit down next to me on the couch.

"I don't know how to start this conversation but it does have to happen" I said looking at her from the corner of my eye.

I saw her turn to look at something in the other direction and sighed to my self. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I want us to fix what ever it is we have here, though I don't know what it is or what it might be I'd like to find out" I reached out for her hand but she stood up and started pacing.

"I can't do this by myself I need some help here" I tried one more time.

She stopped and looked at me, "I know you can't do this alone but I don't know where to start either, I'm so messed up I can't decide which thing will make you run away fastest"

I smirked I couldn't help myself, "Fiona if any one was going to run away I thought it would be you after you learned about my situation"

"Adam why would I run away? It's apart of who you are and I like who you are"

I gave a hollow laugh "so you can say that about me but what makes you so sure I wont say the same about what you have to say?"

She started to cry as she stood there.

I got up and put my arms around her. She leaned into me and we stayed like that for a while. Saying nothing but feeling everything.

"Fiona" I whispered "You don't have to tell me everything right now, but just know that I wont run no matter what you say and I'll be here anytime you need someone"

She turned to look at me, "Why are you so nice to me my prince I don't deserve anything from you I've been terrible to you"

I had to smile I liked the nickname prince I hoped she would continue to use it.

"Because" I said "you are you and I like who that is so I guess what ever made you exactly who you are right now is something I like"

I saw her checks flush as she started to pull away but I locked my hands together keeping her trapped. I was stunned when she looked at me with fear so I quickly but regrettably let go.

"I'm sorry" I said "I didn't mean to scare you I wasn't planning to do anything I just liked the feeling of you next to me" but is was too late she had already moved across the room and opened the door, a clear message that now it was time to leave.

As I walked by her on the way out I said, "If your ever looking for someone to talk to who has a better sense of how your feeling I'm almost always around, Holly J has my number call if you ever need a friend."

Fiona's p.o.v.

He had told me to call if I needed a friend that was a start wasn't it.

I bit my lip I couldn't make heads or tails of him he was perfect and understanding but he didn't even know what he was being understanding of. I hadn't told him anything yet but he already had a sense of what kinds of things I'd been through.

Deep in thought I didn't hear the door open and I jumped when Holly J said, "earth to Fiona"

I looked up and gave a half smile.

She sat down next to me and said, "I saw Adam leave how did things go?"

"I didn't tell him I never even got it out" I sobbed on the verge of tiers again.

"I started to cry and he came over to comfort me and when I started to pull away he locked his arms around me I got terrified he let go but I couldn't face him, he was hurt by the look I'd given him"

Holly J looked at me and said, "Well if it makes you feel any better he was smiling when I saw him"

My spirits picked up instantly.

"Really?"

Holly J laughed, "Yes really, you've got that poor boy under a spell"

"I don't want that though"

She gave me a steady look thinking, "perhaps you should try being friends then"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. I know you probably want to see them get together but it's not going to happen right away that's too cheese so just hang in there it will happen eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys

Anonymous: It will be reviled I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in this chapter but for sure the next one.

* * *

Adam's p.o.v.

I stood on the curb waiting for Eli when I realized I left my sweatshirt at her condo. I was going to go back and grab it when I saw Holly J pull up and get out. She looked over and waved I smiled and waved back. She walked ever to me.

"Hey" she said looking over her shoulder at Fiona's condo.

"Hi" I said looking the same place she had.

I looked back at her and said, "look I'd love to hang and chat I've got plenty of questions but first, I think I want her to answer them and second I'm worried about her so you should go check on her"

"Why are you worried?"

"I don't know she was in a hurry to get me out after I gave her a hug."

Holly J looked at me with a knowing look "Okay well have a good night"

"Thanks" I said just as Eli pulled up.

Holly J gave one disturbed glance at the hearse and then walked into the building.

I couldn't stop the laughter that came after that look and I was still laughing when I climbed into Morty.

"What's with the hysterics?" Eli said as he pulled away form the curb.

"Oh nothing really just the look Holly J gave your car man it was too funny"

I could see Eli looking at me from the corner of his eye. I knew Fiona's condo was the last place he expected to find me but I couldn't help wanting to forgive her.

I sighed, "Go on ask what you want"

"Dude seriously I thought we were going all hater on her"

"I wanted to but I don't think she meant to hurt me I don't think she was even aware that she had"

"Yea but she still hurt you"

I looked at him, "And if Clair hurt you would you forgive her"

"Hey man that's not fair I'm actually dating her, we're not 'just friends'" he said putting air quotes around the last 2 words.

"Yea, yea whatever" I said as I looked out the window.

This wasn't the person to have this conversation with Eli's great but he's pretty stubborn and once he's on a track it takes a lot to get him off.

As we pulled up to my house I decided I would call Clair I had about 15 minutes before Eli would get to her house. I thought about talking to Drew but we we're still a little iffy on the Fiona subject and I decided he wasn't the best person to talk to.

That was reinforced as I walked through the front door. Sitting on the couch looking cozy was Drew and non other than Bianca.

At the sound of the door they both turned to look, Bianca glared and Drew tensed. I could see him give her a squeeze as she stared for another second. Finally she turned and settled back into Drew. Drew was still tense. Only once I was most of the way up the stairs did I see him relax into the couch and continue watching TV.

As I closed my door I took out my phone and dialed Clair. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Adam" she said sounding too aware of the fact that I was going to call.

I groaned, "Eli told you didn't he"

"He didn't have to he was at my house before he left to go pick you up"

I sighed this is what I get for having friends that date each other.

"Well I need some help, Eli seems to think that I should be mad at her but I don't think she meant to hurt me and she came looking for me today I think she had something to tell me but it got messed up when I tried to comfort her"

It all came out in a rush but I knew Clair would catch it all.

There was silence for a moment or two as she thought about the best way to answer, finally she said, "I think that you should save judgment on her until she tells you what ever it is that makes her shy away from you" she paused "I hope you can handle the reason not every one is understanding"

My head snapped up Clair almost never makes comments about that subject.

I rushed into a rant defending Fiona and about half way through Clair laughed, "Okay, okay" she said "I get it she knows and accepts" she sighed "Eli just pulled up, but if she knows and is okay with it give what ever it is a chance"

I smiled I couldn't help it she always knew how to make everything make sense.

The conversation allowed me to take it easy for the rest of the night, get homework done and just relax. For the past couple months I'd been on edge I had left things so blunt with her I wasn't sure how it would work out. I thought about this as I took my shower and crawled into bed. Before trying to fall asleep I sent Holly J a text.

_"How is she, is she still upset?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona's p.o.v.

I was curled on the couch trying to watch a movie. Holly J had just gotten the take out we ordered. I sat up as she came over and set the food down. As she did so her phone buzzed.

I saw her frown at it and put it away with out responding, then she gave me her we need to talk look. 3 months ago I had hated that look because it meant she was going to try to help me now I knew she was going to lecture me on Adam.

"You should call him or at least text him that he didn't do anything wrong this afternoon, you've got the guy freaking out"

I look at my food suddenly no longer hungry, "I know but it's almost 11:30 **friends **don't call other **friends** at 11:30 at night" making sure to put plenty of emphasis on friends.

Holly J looked at me, "How many times have you called me at 2 o'clock in the morning cause you had to talk?"

"That's different you're my best friend"

She looked at me knowing arguing was useless she would use guilt and I would end up calling him I already knew how it would go so I said, "Fine but I need his number"

She handed my phone to me and said, "I put it in there a month ago"

I stared at my phone then went through the contacts and sure enough there he was.

I clicked on his name and it started to ring I could feel my stomach tense at the thought of having to talk to him. Holly J could see the worry lines forming on my forehead. She started to make breathing motions with her hands, which caused me to laugh. I was laughing so hard I almost didn't hear him answer his phone.

"Hello?" question in his voice.

"Ummm hey Adam it's Fiona" I said trying to control my breathing.

"Oh hey" he said enthusiasm obvious in his voice he noticed too because when he said, "what's going on" he had tried to mellow out.

It made me smile I was glad I had called him he was so easy going just talking to him made me relax.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened this afternoon it wasn't you and I shouldn't have made you leave I just had a bad memory of something similar happening"

"Hey don't worry about okay I'm just glad you're okay," he said making my heart skip a beat with his sincerity.

"Well… Thanks for letting me know but it's late and if my mom hears me on my phone I'll be in trouble but I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes you will definitely talk to me tomorrow good-night prince Adam"

"Night princess" and with that he hung up.

I was smiling when I put my phone away and suddenly I was ravenous I started to dig into my food when I saw Holly J trying to hold back laughter.

I glared at her "What?"

"Nothing" she said feigning innocence.

"Good conversation?" she asked no longer able to hold in her laughter. I thought she was going to fall on the floor. I personally didn't find it all that funny, but I couldn't help join in her laughter I felt good; better than I had felt in a while.

Adam's p.o.v.

"Night princess" I closed my phone before I could say anything more. I couldn't believe that had just come out of my mouth. I wasn't expecting a call from her I wasn't expecting anything from her.

My head was spinning as I thought about the fact that she called me. I wanted to jump up and down. I grew solemn when I thought about the fact that she told me it wasn't my fault but she still hadn't told me why. I couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't really want to tell me and if she wouldn't tell me then I couldn't trust her.

I laid back down and stared at the sealing. I sighed to my self it was going to take a lot of patients to get her to open up. Was she worth it? She was gorgeous I couldn't ignore that but what else was there? I could have kicked my self for asking the list was endless smart, funny, talented, and above all else she didn't mind what I was. I had to agree with Clair I needed to hold judgment.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a while I'm glad you guys are eager to read more. I know Bianca and Drew are gross but I felt the need to keep up with the show. Adam's mom isn't going to be a complete bitch here cause I know that parents are more understanding than that.

* * *

Adam's p.o.v.

_Beep, beep, beep._

God I hate my alarm clock it always seems to go off at the most inconvenient times. It had been a good dream why did the morning have to come and rip it away.

_Knock Knock_

"Dude get up" Drew said as he burst into my room.

"I'm up I'm up" I said walking to my dresser.

He took a look at me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just your face looks like a tomato, did have a good dream last night?"  
"Aww shut up man" I said walking past him into the bathroom.

I look in the mirror and looked at my face, it was really red. I knew I'd had a good dream but I couldn't actually remember what it was about. I shook my self and got in the shower. As I stood their the dream came back to me, no wonder my checks were red I'd dream about Fiona.

I couldn't remember anything about the dream but I knew it had been about her. Man I'm in trouble if I'm not even dating her yet and I'm already dreaming about her.

Oh shit I just thought 'yet' man I'm in really big trouble now.

I finished my shower got dressed and went to my closet looking for my hoodie.

Damn I'd left it at Fiona's I hope she had it when I got to school. I changed in to a long sleeve shirt and pulled my polo back over it no way was I going to freeze if she didn't bring it.

I came down stairs, mom had cereal all laid out for me and I wolfed it down suddenly eager to get out of the house. I could see Drew smiling at me from the other side of the table but I didn't really care, he could think what he wanted to.

Mom walked in the kitchen just as I rinsed my bowl and put it in the sink a rarity because most days I left it on the table.

"Well that's new what's up with you this morning" my mom asked checking my forehead I assume to make sure I wasn't ill.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing mom can we please just go"

Drew laughed, "Someone's rather eager today"

"Yeah, Yeah what ever can we please just go?"

Fiona's p.o.v.

I stood in the mirror I didn't really know what I wanted to do I wanted to look nice but I didn't want to over do it. I started with my hair up but it looked to "done" so I left it down and grabbed a hair tie just in case you never know.

Normally I would have had to spend hours looking for an outfit but seeing as the dress code kept that simple I did the best I could grabbing my shortest kaki skirt. I took a final sweep around my room and walked in to the kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and headed to the door on the way my eye caught the yellow of the Degrassi "D" embroidered on a sweatshirt.

Adams. I grabbed it and headed down stairs.

I got in the cab and thought for a moment what was I going to do with Adam's sweatshirt? Did I just hand it back or do I hold on to it?

In the end it didn't matter it was so cold today that I decided the best thing to do with it was to wear it.

I hung out front for a while but I never saw him. Maybe I'd gotten him in trouble last night by calling him?

I didn't know but I had to get to class.

Adam p.o.v.

We pulled into the parking lot and I jumped out of the car heading in to the building before my mom could have parting words as she was fond of doing and usually ended with my cheeks even brighter than they were when I woke up this morning.

I headed to my locker and found Eli waiting for me.

"Sup dude" he said with a wave

"Hey" I said putting my books in my locker

"So what's your plan?" he asked getting right to the point

"I don't know I need to see if I can trust her and then go from there" I said looking at my locker deciding if I needed anything else. With a final glance I shut my locker and turned to Eli. I found him staring past my shoulder and turned to look. There she was, my princess, standing on the front steps with my sweatshirt on.

Eli gave me a nudge, "Dude is that yours"

I smiled, "Yup"

We turned and walked to Clair's locker.

"Hey babe" Eli said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi" she said, "What is he all dazed and happy about?" nodding in my direction.

"Cause Fiona's got his sweatshirt on this morning" he said with a smirk as my cheeks turned pink.

Clair laughed and then looked at her watch, "You know we should go there's only a minute till the bell"

I was only vaguely aware of being led to my first class and then only vaguely aware that I was sitting and supposedly listening to what ever was going on.

* * *

Hey I know nothing really happened here but their art class is the next chapter and it'll be more interesting


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I know it's been slow going and then I don't update all that often so again I'm sorry I'll try to get a little better about it.

* * *

Adam's p.o.v.

The bell rang and I jumped I hadn't really been paying attention and the time seemed to fly by. I grabbed my bag as I stood making my way to the door.

"So what are you going to do next hour, you never did say hello to her this morning" Clair said walking up next to me.

"I know but I'm not the one hiding something and I don't want to push her, if she's got something to say she'll find me… I hope," I said over my shoulder as I walked into art.

I took my normal seat and then thought maybe I should move. We sat together before she left but would she still sit here after? I decided she could make the move if she wasn't comfortable. I took my seat and set up for the day my hands shaking slightly.

Fiona's p.o.v.

The bell rang and I almost sprinted to the door. Holly J caught up with me some where down the hall way barely able to contain her laughter at my eagerness.

"Oh just shut up" I said glaring at.

"Sorry but it seems he's not the only one under a spell"

"He just perfect okay you wouldn't understand"

"Well first I think I do understand and second he's not perfect but he is perfect for you"

I smiled; I liked the fact that she seemed to be getting along great with him now. How ironic they bonded over the fact that I needed help.

We rounded the corner and I headed to the art door.

"Bye" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye" she said as she walked to the computer lab.

I turned and found my self facing the door less then a foot away, he's just inside I thought to my self. What, though, if he isn't I mean I didn't see him this morning what if he's not here? I could already feel myself dropping lower and before I could hit the bottom I opened the door.

He was sitting there already hard at work he didn't even look up. I felt disappointed I wanted him to be waiting for me; I would have been if I had been the first one to class.

I sighed I should make the most of the hour we have together. As I walked over I tried to think how I could've missed him this morning. I was standing right in front of the doors I should've seen him.

I sat down and started pulling my stuff together looking at him from the corner of my eye the entire time.

"Nice sweatshirt" he said. I couldn't see his face he was looking down but I was sure there was a smirk on it.

"Yup, this really nice guy left it at my place the other night" I said watching his cheeks turn pink.

"I'm sure he's great," he said with sarcasm obvious in his voice.

I giggled at his comment before I could help myself and he looked up at me even more please with him self than he had been before.

I saw his face drop just a little when I got my laughter under control and the sadness in his eyes when he looked at me almost killed me. I sighed how am I going to fix this?

Adam's p.o.v.

She just sighed; I wonder what's on her mind. I want to comfort her or something but yesterday that didn't work out so well. I slid my hand over closer to hers on the table waiting for her to say it was okay. She looked at my hand and smiled putting hers on top of mine.

I playfully slid it out and put it on top. She grinned and pulled hers out from under mine again putting it on top. For the next 5 minutes it was an epic battle till finally I won by grabbing her hand in both of mine.

I stood and slid my stool over next to hers making sure we wouldn't bump but as close as possible. For the next hour we worked in silence glancing at each other's work and covering up when we caught the other looking.

When the bell rang I tried to clean up as slowly as possible wanting to spend as much time together as we could.

I grabbed her bag while she put her materials way and went to stand by the door.

She looked over at me and smiled as she reached for her bag.

"I got it, I'll walk you to your next class" I said pulling it out of reach.

"Won't that make you late?" she said trying once again to make a grab for it.

"I can't be late when I don't have a class, but if you don't want me to walk you just say so" I said holding it out a little closer even though I had no intention of giving it back to her.

She smiled and walked past me. I turned and caught up with her.

"So… what are you doing this afternoon" she said as she bumped shoulders with me.

"Well…. That's a great question I don't know yet"

"You could come over if you wanted to"

"Okay, you sure that's okay?"

I didn't mean to sound harsh when I said that but last time it ended so badly I didn't want to make it worse by not giving her space.

"Yes it's fine" she said semi-irritable.

"Great, I'll meet you out front then?"

"Perfect" she said as she walked in to her class pulling her bag from my shoulder as she went.

* * *

gonna try for another chapter tonight, no promises

Hope you enjoy


End file.
